A Matter of Royalty
by Selonianth
Summary: The vampire court is sent a message from the reformed Watcher's council. The Slayer wants a word and she is not to be denied.
1. A Matter of State

Disclaimer: Don't own Dance in the Vampire Bund or Buffy. Nozomu Tamaki and Joss Whedon respectively.

* * *

Mina was annoyed, and nervous, but mostly annoyed. She was annoyed and nervous because a certain person, who hadn't visited the Vampire Court in centuries, had recently sent word that she would be there within the next couple days to discuss something with the vampire queen.

Alphonse had gotten word only an hour previous that the visitor had landed in Tokyo an hour previous and was almost to the tram that would bring her to the bund, and Mina. Now her spymaster was pacing nervously and it was making Mina's already frayed nerves even worse. "Stop that! Pacing will not make the situation any better."

"Um... Mina, what exactly is the problem?" Akira, the one person... save perhaps Vera and her maids, who would continue following her without any doubts if she ever chose to turn her back on the current customs of their kind, which she had been tempted to do more than once.

Mina turned to smile at her wolf, trying to calm him, "The person on their way here is one of a... very old line of vampire hunters. As they normally leave our own kind alone for the most part, favoring our demonic bretheren, due to an ancient compact, the Royal Family is honor-bound to meet with the hunter."

Akira frowned, it sounded like his princess was about to be in very real danger, especially considering she couldn't hide her nervousness from him and Alphonse's own. Looking at Vera he noticed even she was sticking a little closer to Mina than she normally would. All the vampires in the room were nervous... that was not good.

Before any more pacing, from Alphonse, or talking could be done there were two loud thuds on the door and Mina nodded stiffly to the Beowolfs who opened the door. Akira nearly snorted with laughter as a blonde woman, followed by six more in two lines three deep, entered the throneroom but stopped at the look on Mina's face. She was definitely nonplussed by the additional girls.

"Slayer, never before has a daughter of Sineya brought friends into my halls," Mina called out, her nervousness buried instantly and Akira turned away to face the Slayer, and her flock.

"The Slayer line had been altered," the blonde in the lead replied.

Mina's voice betrayed her curiosity, "Oh? In what way?"

"We're all slayers," The blonde informed the vampire queen and Akira had to fight not to look at Mina for her reaction. "As a point of fact there are now over fifty thousand slayers spread across this planet."

Now Mina's voice was audibly shaking. He'd heard from the others that even during the unexpected 'purity test' she'd managed to restrain her emotional agony until after she was out of the room and her voice was shaking now, this was very not good, "May I ask why you have come Queen Slayer?"

The blonde pouted as the brunette to her right laughed, "Told you B. That's what you are!"

'B' or the Queen Slayer turned to level a glare at the brunette who laughed and ignored it. Sighing she turned back to Mina, "You have nothing to fear Mina Tepes, I came here to inform you of a couple things only, I have no quarrel with anyone or anything that doesn't prey on innocents. I would actually be pleased and honored if you would consider meeting with me outside of such a formal environment but I digess," the blonde winced, clearly unused to the way she was talking and ignoring the giggles from behind her.

"Your three main clans. I understand that your culture requires you eventually have a child with one of them," the slayer's gaze swept toward Akira for a moment, something flashing in her eyes, "so I give you this warning. They have one week to cease their current practices regarding their food supply or they will suffer the consequences."

"You would-" Alphonse shouted before he was interrupted by Mina.

"Alphonse!" the vampire ruler shouted, warning heavy in her voice. Turning back to the slayer contingent she bowed her head in apology, "I apologize for that. We have been fighting for so long to protect our culture that certain things make some of us very nervous."

The slayer nodded knowingly, "Tradition is all well and good, until it stops people from getting their damn jobs done. Fortunately the hidebound old men who touted tradition in my case were blown up about a year ago, as I'm sure you know."

Mina's eyes widened almost inperceptively but nodded, "I will relay your warning to the three clan leaders, was that all?"

The queen slayer nodded, "For now. I will see you again in one week, one way or another," then the way it could be taken seemed to occur to the petite blond and she spoke again, "either way, you are in no danger."

The slayers behind her slid apart as she turned around in a very rehearsed movment before she walked through the gap and they followed her out. Mina slumping in her throne as the door slammed shut.

Vera was the first to speak, "Your Highness, what do we do? Six slayers could easily defeat our guard if the three do not head the warning."

"I do not believe that will be a problem," Mina confessed, "I believe her word when she says that we will not suffer if the three ignore the warning. Still, send Vinciano to warn them."

"But he'll take-"

"I know how long he will take to get there but it is not my fault that the three have vehemently refused to accept technology."

"He's afraid of-"

"Flying? I know, it seems he'll need to travel by boat and train. He's also allergic to the anti-sun gel so he'll have to travel at night, I do so wish I had a reliable courier who could get there faster but none are available. Right Vera?"

Vera seemed to finally catch on and nod, "Of course your highness, I will send Vinciano right away, he'll leave at sunset."


	2. A Matter of Love

It had been a week since the destruction of the three clans as Buffy had warned would happen. The slayers had decended on the realms in force. A hundred slayers had overwhelmed the defenses of each castle in turn and one by one the true blood nobles were turned to ash by the brunette slayer who had accompanied the Queen Slayer.

Those who could have claimed her in the name of tradition were dead. Now, Mina decided with a delightfully wicked grin, it was time to flaunt that same tradition as much as... no that would be mating with a human, flaunt it the second-most amount possible. Mina gave an evil grin and called out to her wolf, "Akira-kun, come here please."

Akira walked to Mina's side but the impatient queen pointed to in front of her. Giving the vampire he loved but couldn't touch a funny look he obeyed. Mina stood to look him in the eye from the small dias her throne was on, "Hime-sam-" he started as the mistress of the night seemed to be inspecting him but was interrupted by said vampire throwing her arms up to cup his face and kissing him for all she was worth.

If Akira hadn't been shocked into utter blank-mindedness he might have sworn he heard every jaw in the room hit the floor. Mina held the kiss for what felt like minutes or hours, Akira couldn't have reliably said which, and when she released it she gave him a very satisfied grin before looking around the room. "Due to the three nobles' deaths at the hands of slayers I am free of the ancient laws that bound me and I have chosen my consort... if he'll have the job?"

Akira was stunned, fortunately for him if Mina's growing glare was any indicator, he recovered, "Of course."

Instantly the werewolf knew he'd made the right choice as Mina's face brightened. Ignoring the others in the room Mina turned and pulled Akira to the elevator to her personal suite and pushed the button before they could recover.

Akira still didn't entirely understand what was going on, just minutes before he had been resigned to never being with the woman he loved and now she'd declared him her consort and- good god he had no idea she could kiss like this.

The next several minutes lacked any sort of higher brain function as Mina made sure to explore every inch of his mouth with her tongue. He was only capable of thought when, after a growl of loss, that he noticed her clothes falling to the ground as she walked to the bed. A flare of light as she climbed up onto the bed resulted in it not being her child form but her very curvy adult form slinking onto the bed like some deadly big cat.

Akira, terrified of breaking the illusion, as this couldn't be real, didn't move until Mina turned over and motioned in a clear come hither motion. Finally convinced that his beautiful Mina was really calling him to bed he leapt at her, drawing a satisfied moan from his lover, and just thinking about her that way got him revved up. "God Mina... I love you so much."

Mina smiled, "I love you too Akira, now I want you to take that big dick I can feel pressing into my thigh and fuck me."

Akira was only too happy to oblidge.

* * *

A/N: Might get around to posting the lemon you all know would follow or I might just let your imagination do the work. Review and give me your opinion. If I post it I'll post it elsewhere and link it here.


End file.
